This R25 proposal, the Northern/Pacific Global Health Research Fellows Training Consortium includes a consortium of four U.S. universities (the Universities of Hawaii, Michigan, Minnesota and Washington) and partnerships with universities and research institutions in six countries (Kenya, Ghana, Uganda, Peru, China and Thailand). The Consortium will be housed within the Department of Global Health at the University of Washington. The four U.S. universities have each committed matching funds totaling $595,000 to support a second year of fellowship for the most productive fellows and additional fellows. The N/P Consortium will (1) implement an enhanced mentoring program emphasizing a manual of required, specific commitments and guidelines for mentors and mentees; bimonthly Internet-based research-in-progress sessions involving all Global Health Fellows and joint participation of mentors for the presenting trainee(s); (2) help in globalizing existing T32 research training programs, and strengthen and broaden the disciplines involved in our Consortium's global health research programs, by actively recruiting senior U.S. fellows from the 161 T32 research training grants of the N/P Consortium, and other trainees (e.g. senior Department of Global Health postdoctoral fellows of the UW Institute for Health Metrics and Evaluation), (3) promote entrepreneurial development of interdisciplinary, cross-institutional, sustainable research partnerships, particularly within neglected areas of global health, engaging comentors from the academic programs that house the T32 grants from which Global Health Research Fellows are recruited; (4) establish a warranty for the Global Health Research Fellows, beginning with a tried and proven expedited global research project trajectory during year one, progressing to presentation and then publication of research, a potential second year of fellowship funding for the most promising trainees, to assistance launching independent careers through further opportunities in new research programs as they develop, to ongoing mentoring of alumni in applications for new global health grants, such as Fogarty IRSDA K01 grants, ISGHA K02 grants, other K awards, including CTSA awards and Foundation awards, to creation of an alumni and mentor network involving posting of new publications, funding and job opportunities, and potential participation in cross-consortium Global Health Fellows reunions at global health conferences. This proposal would provide funding for a total of 12-15 trainees each year, depending on the number of second year trainee awards - for a total of 75 trainees. Including the Fulbright/Fogarty Fellows in Public Health (at least one each in Kenya, Ghana and Peru), who will receive the same orientation at NIH and mentoring by participants in this proposal, we anticipate at least 90 trainees over the five-year grant period. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal is to establish the Northern/Pacific Universities Global Health Research Training Consortium - a Global Health Program for Fellows and Scholars directed by the University of Washington in partnership with the Universities of Hawaii, Michigan and Minnesota with international partnerships in Kenya, Uganda, Ghana, Peru, Thailand and China. The goal of this Consortium is to provide outstanding mentored research training to post-doctorate and doctoral students at international partner institutions.